


This is what it's like, two days out;

by hakura0



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, mostly implied relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakura0/pseuds/hakura0
Summary: You aren't expecting the knock on the door. Honestly, you never expected to hear it again.





	This is what it's like, two days out;

You aren't expecting the knock on the door. Honestly, you never expected to hear it again. There are other knocks, surely. Hard, slamming knocks of the people who take issue with your being where you are, the short but firm knocks that signal Aveline, the nonsense tune of Varric's, or the barely recognizable attempts at replicating bawdy songs. But not this one.

You open the door, and everything is normal. As if the night had never happened, or all the world had forgot it but you. Hawke is there, ready with a ridiculous story behind a task that is anything but, and his invitation as sincere as always. Your better judgment isn't what makes you agree. What makes you let him in as you excuse yourself to get ready.

There's a moment when Hawke's voice catches, eyes on the red wrapped around your wrist, the plaque at your hip when you make your way back down the stairs of the mansion. A silence in the middle of the joke that he'd been making.

The look in his eyes makes it infinitely clear that you aren't the only one who remembers.

It passes, as quickly as it came, and he grins up at you with a casual ease that the other man can't help but envy. It doesn't falter when your eyes meet, his ramblings turning to musing-out-loud on who the two of you should pick up next.


End file.
